The Alternative Fate
by World Invaders
Summary: Sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa terelakkan terjadi pada diriku Issei Hyoudo yang awalnya mengira diriku hanyalah remaja SMA biasa. Tapi apa benar aku hanya remaja biasa?


Disebuah apartemen seorang remaja laki-laki tidur dengan tenang tanpa adanya ganguan sama sekali

"hrm."

ia mengerang dalam tidurnya namun tak lama ia terbangun. Merasa seperti tidur ratusan tahun, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke sekitar kamar.

"Sudah pagi?"

ia bangun dan membuka jendela membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, namun suasana sudah sangat terang.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk hari pertamaku"

gumamnya sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar.

1 April adalah hari dimana Siswa memulai semester baru di sekolah.

Issei Hyoudo anak sulung dari keluarga Hyoudo yang saat ini naik kelas dari kelas 1 ke kelas 2 sekarang berada di ruang tamu yang dimana Ibu nya masih memasak dengan ceria.

'Kenapa dengan ibu?' heran karena biasanya ia tidak seperti itu.

Saat Issei sudah sepenuhnya berpakaian sekolah ia pun mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya bersemangat sekali.

"Ara? Ise-kun, Ohayou"

Ibu Issei menyapa dengan senyuman cerah ketika menyiapkan makanan di meja. Issei hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala sambil menatap heran kearah ibunya

"Ada apa bu? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Oh ya? Kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Tahu apa?"

Ibu Issei kemudian mengambil sesuatu di saku apron dan memberikan kepada Issei selembar kertas.

Itu bukanlah kertas biasa melainkan sebuah surat yang di tulis secara manual.

"Ayah pulang..."

ia berbicara dengan singkat ketika selesai membaca isi surat itu.

"Ia benar"

"Ta...Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini..."

"Issei, Ibu tahu kau sangat terkejut akan hal ini. Tapi, ibu mohon padamu untuk jangan membenci ayahmu"

Issei tidak menjawab dan masih bergetar ketika membaca surat itu. Seketika matanya tertuju pada Foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding

Foto dimana Ayahnya dan Ibunya memeluk dirinya yang berusia 4 tahun dalam sebuah senyuman hangat.

Ayah Issei Hyoudo yang bernama Frank Martin Hyoudo adalah seorang personil Elsa Kingdom Marine Corps yang bermarkas di pulau Okinawa. Ayahnya bagian dari Batalion ke 4, Resimen Marinir ke 12 dengan pangkat Sersan Mayor

Elsa Kingdom adalah kerajaan super power di dunia terletak di benua Amerika Utara.

Ayahnya sudah mengabdi kepada kerajaan itu yang sekarang mengendalikan negara Jepang.

Ayahnya sudah pergi sejak ia berusia 5 tahun dan sekarang ia pulang setelah 11 tahun pergi.

Bagi Issei ini adalah hal yang membuat ia sedikit shock dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ataupun bagaimana ia harus bereaksi

"Kapan ia akan pulang?"

Issei berusaha tenang ketika menatap kearah Ibunya.

"Hari ini juga"

"..."

[0]

Di Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Issei berdiri menunggu bersama dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan Frank Martin Hyoudo yang dijadwalkan tiba di Tokyo pada pukul 10 Pagi

'...'

"Apa kau gugup Ise-kun?"

Ibunya membaca raut wajah putranya dengan senyuman. Namun Issei tidak menanggapi dan hanya diam dengan gugup yang masih belum hilang

'11 tahun sejak terakhir aku melihanya'

Issei kemudian melihat banyak sekali orang-orang keluar dari pintu keluar penerbangan domestik namun ia dan ibunya masih telum melihat tanda-tanda ayahnya.

Namun sesaat ia memejamkan mata sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Siapa?"

Sebuah suara cukup berat dengan aksen khas Inggris terdengar di telinganya.

Issei memilih tidak menjawab hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah perasaan sesak di dadanya semakin terasa sangat jelas. Semua emosi semakin meningkat ketika tangan itu melepaskan diri dari matanya dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria dewasa yang dibelakangnya sekarang ada di depannya.

Pria itu memiliki tinggi 180 cm dengan tubuh cukup tegap namun tidak terlalu berotot. Berkepala botak namun fitur wajah yang tegas bisa terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya

"Fa..Father?"

Ya benar, di depannya adalah ayah Issei yang bernama Frank Martin Hyoudo yang sekarang menatap kearah anaknya dengan senyuman. Walau ayahnya berpakaian sipil, ia bisa melihat di pipi ayahnya terdapat sayatan bekas luka yang mungkin ia dapatkan selama bertugas

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

Issei bergetar lalu ia berusaha tersenyum berusaha menutupi perasaan senangnya ketika melihat sosok ayahnya sekali lagi. "Aku baik,... Ayah"

"Good"

"Ayo kita Pulang"

Frank menggandeng tangan anaknya dan istrinya pulang kerumah dengan aura yang sangat bahagia sekali.

Hingga akhirnya Issei ingat jika ia melewati upacara penyambutan untuk siswa/Siswi baru.

Malam pun datang dan Issei duduk diam di meja belajar tepat di kamarnya dengan diam. Dia masih terus menatap kearah foto ayahnya yang berseragam militer memegangnya saat ia berusia 4 tahun itu.

Tak lama sebuah ketukan datang dari luar kamarnya. "Masuk?"

"Maaf jika mengganggu waktumu, Nak"

"Tidak masalah Ayah. Ada apa?"

"..." ada sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Frank duduk di kasur Issei sambil menatap kearah anaknya

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka jika melihatmu bisa sebesar ini"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika ayahku akan setua ini"

"Nampaknya kau sudah bisa menghina ayahmu sendiri ya?"

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian"

Keduanya tertawa kecil lalu Frank kembali berdiri sambil menatap kearah jendela

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku berpikir jika menjalani hidup normal akan sangat mudah sekali jika keluar dari militer"

"... Ayah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Frank menatap kearah anaknya sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepala sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar. "Tidak ada. Selamat malam"

"Apa itu saja yang kau katakan?"

Frank berhenti ditempatnya sebelum ia bisa meraih gagang pintu kamar.

"Apa itu saja yang kau akan katakan padaku setelah tidak menemui kami 11 tahun?"

Frank membalikkan badan dan melihat kearah anaknya yang sepertinya dalam tumpukan emosi yang tidak terkendali. "Aku... Aku bukannya menginginkan ini. Tapi..."

Frank kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Issei meninggalkan Anaknya terdiam seribu bahasa disana.

Frank langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol minuman beralkohol untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan?'

'Dia putraku, wajar jika dia mungkin marah padaku' ia masih terus minum hingga tetes terakhir

Malam pun berlalu dan pagi hari datang lagi dengan Issei berpakaian rapi untuk kesekolah karena kemarin ia tidak datang karena menjemput ayahnya.

Biasanya pagi hari hanya ada Dia dan Ibunya namun sekarang berbeda karena ayahnya ada disini

Dia duduk dengan tenang dan menatap kearah Issei yang masih berdiri diam. "Pagi nak"

"uhm..." Issei sedikit kaku duduk di meja makan dengan ayahnya menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman.

"Hari pertama ke sekolah?"

"... Ya"

"Oh... Jika tidak salah seharusnya kemarin ya?"

Issei membalas dengan anggukan.

"Maafkan aku jika merusak acara itu"

"Itu bukan salahmu Ayah"

"Begitu ya"

"Ya"

"Apa rencanamu di semester baru ini?"

"Tidak ada, sejauh ini aku masih belum memikirkan untuk bergabung ke klub manapun"

"Alasan?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik"

Frank tertawa kecil melihat jawaban lurus dan datar yang dikeluarkan anaknya itu. Jenis jawaban yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menolak apapun itu

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk mencari pacar?"

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku tidak berpikir jika aku akan mendapatkan lerhatian dari gadis-gadis disekolah"

Frank kemudian meminum kopinya sebentar lalu menatap kearah anaknya. "Kau tau, terkadang aku berpikir jika kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun jika kau ingin"

"Sayang sekali kita tidak sepikiran"

Frank kembali tersenyum dengan tatapan masih setajam silet. "Benarkah?"

"Apa kau pikir aku berbohong?" Kali ini Issei yang membalas dengan desahan tidak mau meneruskan topik itu.

Frank hanya mengangguk lalu menatap kearah Istrinya yang tersenyum ceria ketika menyiapkan makanan di meja.

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan pikirkan itu"

Keluarga kecil ini makan dengan tenang, sesuatu yang membuat hati Issei menjadi hangat ketika melihat bagaimana hal yang ia impikan menjadi kenyataan

"Oh ya, Issei aku akan mengantarmu sekolah"

Issei langsung terdiam. "Tidak perlu ayah, aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak"

"Dan aku bisa membantah" Issei menjawab dengan tatapan tajam sama seperti ayahnya

Keduanya saling tukar tatapan hingga akhirnya Issei memilih untuk menyerah. "Baiklah"

Istri Frank hanya bisa tersenyum gugup ketika melihat bagaimana Ayah-Anak ini sangat mirip satu sama lain. "Kalian berdua cepatlah makan" ucapnya dengan gugup

ketika selesai makan Issei menunggu diluar dan Frank seketika mempersiapkan diri.

"Sebaiknya berhati-hati diluar"

Ucap Istrinya dengan wajah khawatir namun Frank hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan langsung mengambil jas hitamnya di kursi

Ia mengenakan setelan hitam yang cukup normal untuk warga sipil biasa. Sesampainya di pintu dia melihat Issei menunggu dengan santai

"Jadi, apa kita akan pergi dengan kereta?"

Frank menyeringai. "Tidak"

Seketika Issei langsung terdiam bahkan ia menjatuhkan tasnya ketika Ayahnya berjalan kearah mobil yang terparkir di sebrang jalan.

"Oh kau pasti bercanda" apa yang ia lihat ingin sekali membuatnya berteriak ketika melihat Mobil itu yang dimana Tipe Audi S8 (D4) generasi ke 4 buatan jerman

"Ayo masuk" Frank berbicara padanya ketika kaca jendela ia turunkan sesaat ia sudah berputar.

Issei berjalan mendekat dan masuk kedalam mobil tipe luxury itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu nak?"

Issei melirik kearah Ayahnya dan kemudian ia melihat kesekitar mobil dari dalam. "Audi S8 Generasi ke 4, memiliki daya sekitar 513 Horse Power dan bisa melaju dari 0 ke 60 hanya dalam 3.6 detik dengan kecepatan 97 Km/h. Bisa meraih top speed sekitar 249 km/h"

Frank menyeringai kearah Issei yang saat ini menatapnya dengan keheranan plus kagum. "Kau tau banyak ya"

"Aku cukup menyukai kendaraan buatan jerman" Jawab santai Issei namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan di nadanya.

"Apa kau mau tau seberapa benda ini melaju?"

"Sebaiknya jangan mencari masalah dengan polisi lalu lintas di hari pertamaku sekolah"

"Sangat disayangkan"

Frank mengemudi dengan tenang hingga akhirnya sekolah Kuoh Akademi terlihat.

Dan tentu saja beragam mata menatap kearah mereka yang mengendarai mobil ini. Hal ini tentu membuatnya terganggu terlebih ia sangat ingin sekali tidak mencolok dalam hari pertamanya ia sekolah

Keluarnya Issei dari mobil ia berjalan ke gerbang sekolah meninggalkan Frank yang masih menatap punggung anaknya.

Namaku Issei Hyoudo, aku 16 tahun yang memulai hari pertamaku di SMA Kuoh yang dimana seharusnya kemarin aku masuk ke sekolah.

Normalnya aku menjalankan hariku dengan teman-temanku dan tertawa bersama. Di rumah ibuku selalu memanggilku Ise dan lucu sekali ketika di sekolah mayoritas temanku memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama.

"Yo Ise!" Motohama memanggil paling pertama dan diikuti oleh Matsuda

Dua orang yang paling akrab dengan Issei Hyoudo dan dikenal sebagai Trio Peverted di Sekolah ini membuatnya meringis karena julukan yang ia ikut terima.

"Ise kami ada misi! Mau ikut?" Matsuda menggodaku

yah siapa yang bisa nolak sih?

Kuoh Academy. Akademi yang dulunya adalah sekolah perempuan namun dirubah menjadi sekolah campur sejak setahun silam membuat populasi pria disini sangatlah berbanding kecil sehingga hanya sedikit laki-laki normal yang ingin masuk

Kami bertiga menjalankan operasi mengintip yang sudah menjadi aktivitas normal kami. Dan yang menjadi target adalah klub kendo yang menurut sudut pandang kami bertiga, mereka sangat erotic

"Kyaaah! Pengintip!"

Dan yang benar saja, kami ketahuan entah bagaimana bisa. Seluruh tim kendo berujung mengejar kami dengan Matsuda dan Motohama tertangkap paling pertama.

"Jangan lari kau Hyoudo Issei!"

"Mana mungkin!" Teriakku ketika berlari dengan cepat.

Satu-satunya keahlianku adalah melarikan diri dengan cepat dan tentu saja akulah yang paling sulit ditangkap walau akhirnya tertangkap juga aku oleh guru di kelas.

Namun ketika berlari head-to-head seperti ini, kemampuanku tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Kejar aku kalau kalian bisa"

Provokasiku sukses membuat mereka kesal "Jangan sombong kau Issei!"

Pengejaran masih berlanjut hingga aku melihat sebuah jendela terbuka. "Mungkin ini tidak akan membosankan"

Seringaiku sambil terus berlari kearah jendela itu.

"Hyoudo Issei Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Klub kendo melihat aksi nekat Issei yang berniat melompat keluar dari jendela yang dimana mereka saat ini ada di lantai 3.

"Kyaaah!" Klub kendo yang tadi mengejar Issei spontan jatuh dalam teriakan ketika Issei melompat dari jendela

Issei hanya tersenyum ketika ia terjun bebas dan perkiraannya sangat tepat yang dimana ia berujung ke dahan pohon.

"Ternyata aku masih akurat seperti biasanya"

Gumam Issei dengan bangga ketika ia menggantung di dahan dengan kedua tangannya. ia pun segera turun dan melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian membiarkan kepanikan klub kendo bertahan cukup lama

"Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk menjahili mereka" Ucap Issei di sela-sela ia berlari.

[0]

Dari kejauhan Frank melihat segalanya melalui teropong dari dalam mobilnya.

Untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa bangga dan sebagian lagi ia merasa miris dengan bagaimana hobi anaknya

"Nampaknya latihan yang aku berikan padanya ketika ia berusia 4 tahun masih berpengaruh untuknya"

Frank terus mengawasi Issei yang tetap berlari namun perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang entah darimana muncul sedang berjalan kearah Issei.

'Darimana ia datang?'

Frank cukup waspada dengan sekitarnya sehingga ia tidak berpikir satu orangpun bisa lolos dari jangkauan matanya terlebih lagi jika hal itu terang-terangan di depan matanya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

Frank mulai curiga ketika perempuan itu bersembuyi dibalik pilar seolah-olah menunggu Issei lewat

"Ada yang aneh" Frank mengerutkan alis mata ketika melihat entah darimana gadis itu datang dan tiba-tiba saja dia menunggu Issei.

Sementara itu

Issei yang sudah sepenuhnya melarikan. diri dari kejaran klub kendo sekarang berjalan dengan tenang melewati taman sekolah.

"Lama-lama bosan juga" Gumamnya ketika berpikir jika hal yang ia lakukan lama-lama tidak menyenangkan lagi

Namun, sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga dan membahagiakan terjadi pada seorang pria seperti Issei.

"Issei Hyoudo-kun Tolong pacaranlah denganku!."

Pengakuan cinta dari seorang gadis!

Aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pria sejati saat ini juga.

Untuk pria sepertiku yang tidak punya pacar, itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Yah walau normalnya aku sendiri tidak mau pacaran dengan siapapun karena tidak ada yang sesuai seleraku namun hey! ini adalah hal yang langka sekali

Dan hari ini juga aku mempunyai pacar yang bernama Amano Yuuma. Dia adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam halus dan tubuh langsing. Entah darimana dan kelas berapa pun aku tidak tahu karena dia menyatakan perasaannya dengan tiba-tiba dan karena terkejut aku menerima tanpa berpikir

Dia sangat cantik sekali sehingga aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

"Ka...Kalau begitu ak permisi!"

Yuuma berlari meninggalkanku sendirian dengan raut wajah memerah dan aku berani bertaruh jika ia pasti terpesona dengan diriku.

"Aku pasti bermimpi saat ini"

"Tidak juga"

"Apa ia"

"Hm?!" Issei melebarkan mata siapa yang membalas perkataannya itu dan dengan spontan ia berbalik badan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ayah?"

"Apa salah untuk melihat bagaimana anakku menjadi dewasa?"

"Dan kau menguping dengan sangat baik sekali"

"Kau tau sekali bagaimana diriku ya"

"Aku tidak memujimu"

Issei terakhir mendesah lalu menatap kearah Frank yang mulai memberikannya tatapan serius.

"Apa kau mendengarkan semuanya?"

"Kurang lebih"

"..."

"Kau tahu jika menerima begitu saja biasanya berisi jebakan bukan?"

"Tidak juga"

Kali ini Frank yang terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian ia berjalan namun sebelum ia menjauh ia memberikan Issei sebuah nasihat yang mungkin perlu ia dengar

"Berhati-hatilah"

Frank sepenuhnya pergi dari lingkungan sekolah

[0]

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Kencan antara Issei Hyoudo dan Yuuma berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka menikmati Kencan dengan penuh kebahagiaan hingga hari berubah menjadi sore dan disinilah akhir dari Date yang Issei jalankan untuk pertama kalinya dalam Hidupnya.

"Issei, Hari ini aku sangat menikmati kencan kita. Aku sangat senang sekali"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman dan raut wajah riang. Setelah selesai kencan mereka duduk di dekat air mancur berduaan membiarkan suasana menjadi sangat romantis sekali.

Issei hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku senang kau bisa menikmatinya Yuuma-chan" 'Yah walaupun aku terpaksa menolakmu nanti'

Senyum manis Yuma berubah menjadi senyum menyeramkan dan sangat dingin bagaikan es.

Issei sekarang memiliki perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan serta sikap waspada ketika dia melihat dia tersenyum. 'Aku punya firasat buruk'

"Maukah kamu mati untukku?"

Issei terkejut dengan kata-katanya, berpikir bahwa dia bercanda atau dia salah dengar. "Maaf, kurasa ada sesuatu di telingaku. Aku tidak mendengarmu dengan benar." Dia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan telinganya.

Yuma mendekat ke telinganya. "Aku berkata: Apakah kamu akan mati untukku?"

Issei dengan cepat mundur darinya setelah dia mengatakan itu.

"Yuma. Jika ini semacam lelucon, maka itu tidak lucu." Issei mulai sedikit panik

Yuma tidak menjawabnya ketika sesuatu mulai terjadi.

Pakaiannya lenyap dan di tempatnya adalah pakaian yang sangat provokatif dan menggoda, tetapi satu hal yang menonjol adalah sayap hitam. Issei tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, dia menggosok matanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi gila atau dia berhalusinasi, bertanya-tanya apakah itu keracunan makanan. Dia menatapnya lagi, dan menyadari bahwa ini nyata.

"Yuma, apa yang terjadi ..." Dia tiba-tiba ditikam di perutnya dengan tombak yang tampak bersinar. Kekuatan dampak juga menyebabkan dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku bersenang-senang hari ini." Dia berkata ketika dia melihat hadiah yang Issei belikan untuknya. "Kalau saja kamu tidak memiliki Sacred Gear itu, aku mau saja menjadi kekasihmu. Oh well, aku rasa bisa berkencan dengan seseorang seperti kamu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang sangat menarik sekali." Dia terbang pergi, meninggalkan Issei.

Sacred Gear? Issei bingung, tidak tahu apa itu Sacred Gear.

Mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, dia berdiri dan bergegas untuk mendapatkan bantuan. Dia tidak sampai sejauh itu, dia terluka, jatuh ke tanah lagi. "Sialan!"

Umpatnya sambil mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Namun sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya sesuatu yang ia tidak harapkan ada di depannya.

'Wanita?'

...

[0]

April 3

"Uargh!"

Sosok remaja laki-laki terbangun dengan shock.

"Ha...hah..hah... A...Apa itu hanya mimpi?!"

Ia memegang wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan penuh teror lalu dengan cepat memegang perutnya. 'Tidak ada? Berarti hanya mimpi?'

ia bernafas lega lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Nampaknya kau mengalami hal yang buruk ya?"

Issei terkejut ketika Frank sudah berdiri di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"..."

"Nak, kita perlu bicara"

"Tapi aku harus sekolah" Issei berusaha memberikan argumen namun Frank memberikan tatapan serius

"Sekarang juga"

Frank berjalan turun menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Issei sendirian di depan kamar dengan keringat masih membahasi wajahnya.

'Kemarin hanya mimpi...kan?'

ia mulai meragukan apa yang terjadi kemarin

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap"

Issei bergegas berpakaian seragam sekolah dan menuju bawah dimana ia biasanya ibunya menyiapkan makanan.

Namun kali ini sangat aneh dimana ia tidak melihat ibunya dimana-mana kecuali Frank yang duduk dengan pakaian setelan hitam menunggu Issei.

"Dimana ibu?"

"Keluar"

Issei tidak menganggapi dan berbalik badan mau keluar namun di hentikan oleh Frank.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolah tentu saja"

"Issei"

"Apa?"

Frank berdiri dan menepuk pundak Issei ketika ia sudah dibelakangnya.

"Ayo berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada argumen"

Issei hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu ikut dengan Frank menaiki mobil pergi entah kemana.

"Kemana kita?"

"Sebelum itu, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Issei membalas dengan retoris

Frank menatap kearah Issei dengan tajam. "Setelah kencan kalian. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?"

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya"

Issei membalas dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu, mengikuti anakmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang baik untuk orang tua"

"Apa itu termaksud dengan bagaimana kau berakhir dibunuh oleh pacarmu sendiri?"

Tatapan Frank ke Issei tidak berubah masih tajam. Mobil berhenti sebentar di parkiran pinggir jalan dan Frank bisa melihat kegugupan di wajah Issei

"Aku..."

"Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu itu, tapi apa yang aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau bisa hidup walau terluka parah seperti itu?"

Issei berusaha mengingat apa yang ia alami kemarin, namun ia kesulitan mengingat apa itu.

Frank melihat raut wajah Issei hanya bisa mendesah sangat pelan bahkan tidak terdengar oleh Issei.

Frank kemudian membuka bagasi penyimpanan di mobil tepat dibawah setirnya dan memberikannya pada Issei.

"Lihat ini"

perintah Frank sambil menyerahkan foto pada Issei untuk ia lihat.

Frank menatap kearah depan dimana jalan raya sudah mulai ramai. "Kemarin kau dibunuh oleh Iblis dengan nama kode Raynare atau yang kau panggil Amano Yuuma. Kemarin saat aku mengejarnya aku mengira aku sudah terlambat menyelamatkanmu, namun aku melihat kalau kau selamat tanpa ada luka sama sekali"

Mata Issei melebar ketika ia mulai ingat dengan jelas kejadian kemarin. "I..Ini mustahil bukan?"

"Apa kau pikir demikian?"

Ingatannya sangat jelas sekali yang dimana Amano Yuuma tersenyum menyeramkan dengan sayap hitam dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau bukan lagi manusia"

"..."

Issei dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan muntah seketika ketika memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

Setelah beberapa menit Frank masih menunggu Issei menenangkan diri dengan bersandar di mobilnya.

"Kau kemarin sangat beruntung karena siapapun itu yang menyelamatkanmu, kau berhutang nyawa pada mereka"

"Tapi bagaimana itu mungkin?!"

"Masuk, akan aku jelaskan"

Frank menyuruh issei kembali ke mobil

Keduanya saling tukar pandangan sesaat. "Dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang kau pikir normal setiap harinya. Demon yang kau lihat kemarin hanyalah sebagian kecil dari supranatural yang ada di dunia ini. Dan setelah susah payah aku berusaha menjauhkan kalian dari dunia itu akhirnya kau terlibat juga pada akhirnya"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"8 Tahun lalu, sebuah portal dari alam bawah terbuka di laut pasifik" Frank memberikan Issei dokumen lainnya untuk ia baca

"Portal itu melepaskan ribuan iblis dari alam bawah dan beragam hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan sains bermunculan"

"..."

"Iblis itu berhasil menghapus pangkalan militer kerajaan yang berada di Bikini Atoll hingga akhirnya situasi tidak terkendali dan Perang dunia pun hampir pecah karena Russia pun terlibat"

"..."

"Namun situasi berubah ketika kaum Angels dan Fallen Angels datang dan ikut membantu kerajaan hingga saat ini"

"... Tapi kenapa ia ingin membunuhku jika ia fallen angels"

Frank terdiam sebentar lalu menatap kearah tangan kiri Issei.

"Pikirkan sendiri"

Frank menghidupkan mobil dan mulai melaju dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan Issei mendapatka jawaban sama sekali.

"Karena kau sudah terlibat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau terancam setiap saat seperti ini"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?!"

Issei hampir ketakutan melihat bagaimana cepatnya Frank mengemudi.

"Untuk melatihmu"

[0]

"Rias, Issei Hyoudo tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini"

"Begitu ya?"

Rias Gremory, gadis cantik berusia antara 15/16 dengan rambut merah saat ini duduk dengan tenang sambil minum teh mendengarkan gadis berambut putih melapor padanya

"Kerja bagus Koneko-chan"

"Apa yabg akan kau lakukan Rias?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya akan mengawasi saja dulu"

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Apa kau meragukanku Koneko-chan"

"..." "Tidak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu semua selesai"

Koneko meninggalkan ruangan dengan ekspresi tidak puas diwajahnya. Namun Rias hanya memberikan tawa kecil ketika menatap tepat di meja yang dimana papan catur dengan bidak yang tidak lengkap berwarna hitam

"nah, sekarang kau kemana pergimu. Pion-san"

Sementara itu

"Kita sampai"

Mobil berhenti dan terparkir tepat di depan Barak Militer.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di pangkalan militer JSDF?"

"Untuk melatihmu tentu saja"

"Aku menolak"

namun tangan frank sudah memegang bajunya dan ia berakhir diseret oleh ayahnya ke dalam pangkalan militer.

"Frank Martin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara menyambut mereka ketika mereka memasuki wilayah Kamp. Disana seorang pria tua dengan janggut putih panjang dan penutup mata di mata kanan memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Issei Hyoudo

"Wah-wah, Nak Kau sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahmu ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Issei mulai bingung namun tak lama ia merasakan bahaya datang dari belakangnya.

*Ciing

Issei dengan cepat melompat kesamping yang dimana ia merasakan sebuah serangan. Dan yang benar saja, sebuah pedang tertancap tepat di tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Apa?!"

"Tchih, nyaris ya?"

"Hei jaga sopan santunmu gadis!" Pria tua itu mulai memarahi pendatang baru yang datang entah darimana.

Namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika pendatang baru saat ini juga sedang terbang dengan SAYAP HITAM?!

"Apa?!"

"Kau akan terbiasa" Ucap Frank pada putranya

"Frank Martin!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia terbang kearah Frank dengan pedang bahkan Issei tahu jika wanita itu datang keatah Ayahnya dengan niat membunuh.

Namun Frank tetap diam hingga beberapa detik Kaki kanan Frank bergerak dengan sangat cepat

Beberapa centimeter sebelum pedang mengenai Frank, kakinya menendang pedang itu dan dalam sepersekian detik Frank kembali menendang Wanita itu dengan kuat.

"A...Apa yang terjadi?"

Issei terkejut dengan bagaimana reaksi cepat dari ayahnya

"Ha..ha...ha..ha.. Kau cepat seperti biasanya ya Frank!"

Pria tua itu menepuk pundak Frank dengan tawa cukup keras.

Namun Frank tidak menjawab, ia justru berjalan mengambil pedang tersebut dan ia arahkan beberapa centimeter di leher wanita yang berani menyerang dia.

"Kau masih terlalu dini untuk bisa mengalahkanku"

Wanita itu hanya menggeram dalam marah

"Aku ingin kau melatih putraku disini, lakukan yang kau bisa untuk membuat ia bisa membela diri kurang dari 2 bulan. Lakukan segera"

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu!"

"Karena..."

Frank kali ini tidak bercanda ketika ia menggoreskan pedang itu tepat dileher wanita yang masih terbaring di lantai karena tendangan Frank.

"... Aku akan menghabisimu"

Melihat ekspresi tidak bercanda Frank wanita itu mulai ketakutan dan matanya banjir oleh air mata layaknya air terjun.

Dalam benak Issei ia berpikir jika Ayahnya mungkin mengenal wanita itu dalam hal yang lain

"Jangan bersikap kasar padaku... F-Frank-san jadilah pacarku"

"Dalam mimpimu"

Frank melangkah menjauh dari wanita itu yang masih menangis.

'Atau mungkin BISA jadi?!' Benak Issei mulai tidak karuan ketika wanita itu mengaku perasaannya namun secara spontan di tolak dengan sangat dingin

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, segera singkirkan itu" Frank menjawab tanpa Issei mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Dengar nak, aku ingin kau bisa membela dirimu sendiri karena mulai sekarang nyawamu ada di ujung tombak"

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu?! Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan Sacred Gear?"

Frank melirik Issei dengan tajam bahkan pria tua itu dan wanita itu ikut melirik ke Issei.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"I..itu..."

Issei mulai gugup ketika di tatap dengan tajam oleh Ayahnya.

"Ingat nak. Kalau kau sudah tahu soal itu sebaiknya kau ikuti kataku untuk mulai berlatih demi nyawamu sendiri"

Frank menancapkan pedang ke lantai dan meninggalkan kamp.

'... Ayah...'

Wanita yang tadi terdiam saja sekarang muali berdiri dan membersihkan diri dari debu. Ia tersenyum kearah Issei dengan gugup

"...Eh.. Hyoudo-kun, Seperti yang tadi dikatakan ayahmu. Aku disini untuk melatihmu agar kau bisa membela dirimu sendiri jika hal-hal tidak terduga terjadi"

"Panggil saja aku Issei erhm..."

"Oh maafkan aku, sangat tidak sopan sekali aku tidak memperkenalkan diri" Ia membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Namaku Rossweisse, Aku adalah rekan ayahmu sewaktu ia masih aktif di Militer"

Wanita itu mungkin berusia 40 tahunan dengan rambut silver yang sangat indah. Tubuh bagaikan wanita muda usia akhir 20 tahunan sesuatu yang Issei sendiri tidak percaya bagaimana wanita secantik ini bisa ada

Rossweisse mengenakan pakaian mantel berwarna coklat dengan sepatu bot yang berwarna sama seperti mantel miliknya.

"B..baik Rossweisse-san"

Issei hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan gugup.

[0]

Frank masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju Tokyo tak lupa ia mengambil pistol di bagasi depan mobil.

'Issei sudah terlibat sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu mengancam keluargaku'

Matanya yang serius membuat siapapun itu yang ada didepannya saat ini bisa mati ketakutan.

Tak lama ia berhenti di taman dan berjalan-jalan disekitar setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ini tempatnya"

Frank melirik kesekitar taman lalu ia memilih duduk tepat dibelakang air mancur.

'Aku gagal untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari keluargaku. Tapi tidak sekarang'

Ia kemudian kembali berdiri dan berjalan lagi melihat-lihat apa yang ada di taman ini. Namun hal yang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba saja terjadi

"!"

Sebuah tombak bersinar menancap tepat ditempat ia berdiri tadi. jika ia tidak melompat ia bisa saja langsung terbunuh

"Wah-wah, sangat tidak biasa untuk manusia bisa menghindari serangan itu"

Frank memberikan tatapan tajam kepada makhluk yang saat ini terbang. "Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku? hah, apa kau berani memerintahku?"

"Aku rasa kau cukup keras kepala huh"

Pria itu bahkan tidak cukup sopan untuk memberikan namanya dan langsung menyerang Frank.

Bermodalkan kemampuannya di Militer ia bisa dengan mudah menghindar tanpa adanya kendala.

"Kau lebih lemah dari ya g aku duga huh"

"Jangan menghinaku Manusia!"

Makhluk itu kembali menyerang frank dengan meluncur kearahnya.

Frank hanya terdiam hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jasnya.

"Check Mate" ia melepaskan tembakan tepat di kepala manusia setengah entah apa itu.

Karena jarak sangat dekat itu dia tidak bisa menghindar dan sebuah letusan dari pistol pun terdengar.

Pria yang tadi ingin membunuh Frank sekarang terbaring di tanah dengan sayap hitam bagaikan burung gagak atau seekor kelelawar. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa maumu dan apa kau yang memerintahkan bawahanmu untuk membunuh putraku?"

Frank menodongkan senjatanya tepat di wajah pria itu yang masih bisa bernafas dan masih memiliki kesadaran.

"Mati sana kau manusia!"

Sebuah jawaban kasar yang justru ia terima. "Baik jika itu maumu"

*Dor

Frank melepaskan tembakan lagi secara berutun tepat di kepala makhluk itu hingga ia benar-benar tewas.

"..."

Frank memeriksa tubuh mayat itu dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan berpakaian biarawati yang mungkin berasal jauh sekali dari jepang

'Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka?'

"hm?!"

Frank langsung waspada ketika ia merasakan kehadiran baru dibelakangnya. Dan yang benar saja, sepersekian detika ketika ia berbalik badan serta menodongkan pistol tepat dikepala siapapun dibelakangnya

Disana berdiri seorang gadis remaja berusia antara 15/16 tahunan dengan rambut merah crimson bagaikan darah dengan bentuk tubuh bagaikan wanuta dewasa yang sudah terbiasa dengan pria.

"Siapa kau dan darimana kau datang"

Frank memberikan nada dingin dengan tatapan tajam ia arahkan langsung ke sepasang bola mata berwarna biru terang layaknya samudra

"Ara-ara... anda sangat kasar sekali ya, tuan..."

Ia berhenti sejenak. Namun Frank masih dalam keadaan waspada tingkat tinggi

"...Frank. Frank Hyoudo"

"Hyoudo... apa anda..."

"Sudah hentikan basa-basimu, siapa kau dan apa yang kau mau?"

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak lalu ia tersenyum pada Frank. "Maafkan aku jika aku sangat lancang. Perkenalkan, Namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah penerus dari keluarga Gremory"

"Dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Kau punya waktu 3 detik untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau disini"

"ara... kau sangat tegas ternyata ya?"

... Frank masih diam

"Aku disini karena wilayah ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan dari keluarga Gremory"

"Apa maksudmu?

"Tanah yang saat ini anda pijak termaksud oleh wilayah kekuasaan yang dikendalikan oleh kaum Demon keluarga Gremory. Saya rasa anda sudah tahu akan hal itu. Frank-san"

"Tidak"

Jawaban singkat Frank membuat Rias sedikit terganggu. Namun ia tidak kehilangan ketenangannya

"Saya disini karena merasakan kehadiran yang sangat mirip dengan Issei Hyoudo. Jadi saya mengira jika itu adalah dia"

"Kau tahu mengenai anakku?"

"Benar" Rias menganggukkan kepala

"Baik, kau mendapatkan perhatianku"

"Terima kasih Frank-san"

Frank menurunkan penjagaannya sedikit dan kembali menyimpan pistolnya di saku jas. Ia pun menatap kearah mayat yang tadi ia bunuh.

"Apa kau tahu siapa ini?"

"..."

Rias terdiam sejenak lalu ia menatap dengan baik kearah tubuh yang kaku itu. "Ini adalah Fallen Angels. Namanya Donaseek"

Frank tidak menjawan dan ia berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu Frank-san, kemana anda akan pergi?"

"Mencari siapa yang membunuh anakku"

"Putra anda? Dan apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Membunuhnya" Nada Frank kembali mendingin membiarkan Rias terdiam disana bahkan ketika Frank sudah pergi Rias masih terdiam

'Apa dia... tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak ada dalam data keluarga Hyoudo. Jadi siapa dia?'

Rias hanya terdiam disana sambil bertanya-tanya tak lama ia kembali menatap kearah mayat yang sudah kaku. "Sebaiknya aku menyingkirkan ini"

Sebuah lubang berwarna hitam tercipta dibawah tubuh tersebut dan secara seketika mayat itu hilang.

'Nampaknya kami akan dalam masalah besar dengan Fallen Angels'

Rias pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari lokasi kejadian

Sementara itu frank masih mengemudi dengan banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

Ia pun menatap kearah foto gadis berambut kuning emas yang ia tidak kenal siapa itu.

Tak lama ia sampai di pangkalan militer JSDF Tokyo.

"Oh kau kembali lagi Frank Martin?"

"Bagaimana dengan Issei?"

Pria tua itu melirik kearah kamp pelatihan yang dimana Issei masih melakukan latihan Fisik yang cukup ketat dari instruktur.

"Yah kau bisa menebaknya"

Frank tersenyum tipis kearah pria tua ini. "Kau masih memiliki selera humor yang buruk ya?"

"Apa kau pikir begitu?"

"..."

"Hah... Terserahlah. Bagaimana hasil investigasimu?"

Frank mengambil foto dari sakunya. "Aku menemukan ini"

"oh? Biarawati, Darimana kau menemukan ini?"

"Dari Fallen Angels"

Sang Pria tua menghela nafas "Jangan bilang kau menghabisinya"

Pria tua itu berjalan dan diikui Frank menuju pangkalan utama. "Kau tahu Frank, aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama sebelum perang dimulai. Dan aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan bisa membahayakan status Quo yang ada saat ini"

"Aku tidak peduli, dia mengancam nyawaku dan kau mengharapkanku untuk tidak menghabisinya?"

"Tidak juga"

Keduanya sampai di Ruang intelijen tepat di Markas utama di dalam pangkalan militer JSDF.

Investigasi dimulai untuk mencari tahu siapa nama dari foto ini.

"Mari kita lihat.. hm... Kau pasti sangat tertarik dengan gadis ini ya, Frank?"

"Jangan bercanda dan mulai cari"

Jawaban retoris Frank membuat pria tua itu kembali mendesah dan menatap kearah layar monitor dengan serius.

"Aha! Ketemu"

Frank mendekat kearah komputer. "Dia?"

"Yup, Namanya Asia Argento. Priestess dari Eropa Utara Penganut Katolik. Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mencolok hingga menjadi sasaran"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Jika foto dirinya ada bersama dengan Fallen Angels maka itu bukan sebuah kebetulan dan besar kemungkinan mereka menargetkan dirinya"

"Bisa kau lacak dimana dia?"

"Sebentar"

Pria tua itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Dapat, dia masih berada di Russia perbatasan dengan Ukraina. Tapi ini aneh"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Seseorang memberikannya rencana penerbangan menuju Tokyo 2 bulan dari sekarang"

Frank menyipitkan mata "Apa kau tahu siapa?"

"Seseorang dari Gereja bagian timur Tokyo. Tapi bukannya Gereja itu sudah terbengkalan?"

"Sudah pasti mereka"

Pria tua itu menatap kearah Frank. "Kau tahu siapa?"

"Masih dugaan, tapi aku yakin jika itu adalah orang yang sama yang membunuh Issei sekali"

Namun sebelum Frank beranjak dari tempatnya Pria tua itu menghentikan dirinya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Tapi ingat Frank, Jangan kacaukan Status Quo saat ini. Jutaan nyawa bisa terancam"

"Dia menyeret keluargaku dalam hal ini"

"Dan apa kau pikir hanya nyawa keluargamu juga yang dalam bahaya?"

Pria tua itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak Frank. "Bersabarlah. Kita bergerak ketika Issei mampu membela dirinya sendiri dan saat itu juga..."

Mata mereka berdua tertuju pada layar monitor

"... kita bisa menanyakan pada gadis itu mengenai apa yang ia tahu"

[0]

4 Juni

"Hyaaah!"

*cliing

Suara dua pedang bertabrakan terdengar di sebuah dojo.

"Tidak buruk Issei-san" Ucap Rossweisse dengan pujian ketika keduanya saling berlatih pedang

Issei langsung berbaring di dojo dengan wajah penuh keringat. "hah...hah...hah... Rossweisse-san, anda masih sangat kuat untuk aku tandingi"

Rossweisse hanya tersenyum sambil duduk disebelah Issei. "Apa itu merupakan pujian?"

"Hah...hah... i...itu hah... adalah fakta"

Rossweisse tertawa kecil lalu ia menatap kearah pintu keluar Dojo. "Kau tahu Issei, kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu"

Issei melirik kearah Rossweisse dengan penasaran. "Ehm... Maaf jika ak lancang Rossweisse-san. Tapi apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan ayahku?"

Ia tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya seorang wanita yang dibuang"

"eh?"

"Oh ya? Kau penasaran?"

Issei hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Rossweisse.

"Dulu sewaktu aku pertama kali berada di dunia fana, aku menjadi budak militer dikesatuan PBB. Dan lucunya, ayahmu adalah majikanku"

Issei meneteskan keringat ketika mendengar pola kalimat dari Rossweisse. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?'

"Pada saat itu ayahmu adalah pria yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak suka bercanda apa lagi berbasa-basi"

Issei kembali tersenyum kering dan gugup. "Aha..aha... Dia memang seperti itu" Issei membalas dengan ragu-ragu karena selama 2 bulan penuh ia melihat sendiri bagaimana ayahnya bersikap padanya

Issei kali ini berani bersumpah jika ia melihat sebuah rona kemerahan di wajah Rossweisse.

"Tapi kau tahu, Dia itu adalah pria yang baik"

"Rossweisse-san jangan bilang kalau kau..."

'Tidak, lebih baik aku tidak perlu tahu apa itu' Issei memutuskan kalimatnya setelah tahu apa hubungan Rossweisse-san kepada Ayahnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara mengganggu mereka berdua dan ketika perhatian tertuju pada sumber suara disana berdiri seorang pria dewasa berusia antara 30/40 tahun dengan kepala botak namun memiliki fitur wajah yang tegas mengenakan pakaian setelan hitam.

"Ayah?"

"Frank"

Frank Martin Hyoudo, ayah dari Issei Hyoudo serta mantan anggota Marinir Elsa Kingdom.

Frank mendekat kearah mereka berdua lalu melirik kearah Issei. "Issei, bersiaplah kita akan pergi"

"eh? sekarang juga"

"Ya, pergi dan bersiaplah"

Issei menganggukkan kepala dan pergi menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan Rossweisse dan Frank sendirian.

Frank mengalihkan perhatiannya secara spontan ke Rossweise. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, tapi aku sangat tidak suka jika kau menceritakan masa laluku pada Putraku. Apa kau mengerti"

Rossweisse hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak berpikir jika hal itu harus disembunyikan oleh Putramu sendiri Frank"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar komentarmu"

Frank berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk pergi namun Rossweisse menghentikannya dengan sebuah kalimat yang Frank tidak ingin dengar.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku untukmu"

Frank terdiam sebentar lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Rossweisse. "Menyerahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu"

Rossweisse terdiam sejenak lalu memaksakan tersenyum. "Tapi aku masih mencintaimu Frank"

"Dan kau harus menjauh dariku secepatnya. Pikir kembali posisimu, Devils"

"Tapi..."

Frank mulai berbalik badan dan mendekat kearah Rossweisse. "Dengar aku, kita punya masalah di masa lalu dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Jadi tolong buang perasaanmu karena aku sangat tidak menyukaimu dan sangat membenci ras kalian. Apa kita mengerti disini"

Frank kali ini pergi menjauh meninggalkan Rossweisse yang hampir menangis ditempatnya

Frank setelah sampai di mobil ia memukul setir mobil dengan raut wajah kekesalan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia bendung

'Jangan bercanda! Apa kau pikir waktu bisa merubah semua yang sudah terjadi!'

"Dammit!"

Sekali lagi ia memukul setir mobilnya dengan ekspresi kekesalan yang sudah meledak.

[0]

5 Juni

"Dengar nak, kali ini akan sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan normalmu yang sebelumnya. Aku yakin Rossweisse sudah mengajarimu mengenai kondisi dirimu yang saat ini jadi aku ingin kau menghindari situasi yang bisa membuat dirimu terpojok. Apa kau mengerti?"

Issei mendengarkan setiap arahan yang ayahnya berikan saat mereka masih di mobil tepat di depan gerbang Akademi. "Okay aku mengerti"

"Bagus. Jika ada hal yang darurat, hubungi aku segera"

"..."

Frank melihat raut wajah bermasalah dari Issei membuatnya menaikkan alis. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Silahkan saja"

"erhm... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dengan Rossweisse-san?"

Frank menghela nafas lalu melirik kearah Issei. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ia"

Frank menatap kearah depan lalu berpikir sejenak. "..."

"Rossweisse adalah Devils dan dia adalah Iblis pertama yang berpartisipasi dalam penghancuran Orthodoks Katolik di eropa. Dunia mengecapnya sebagai musuh dan banyak hal yang terjadi hingga ia tertangkap"

"Itu saja?"

Frank kembali menatap kearah Issei. "Semakin sedikit yang kau tahu, semakin bagus. Sekarang pergilah"

Frank menatap kearah Issei yang sekarang berjalan menjauh menuju sekolah. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghantuinya ketika melihat bagaimana masa depan Issei harus berhadapan dengan beragam masalah yang akan datang mulai dari Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels dan Para pengikut gereja. 'Akan aku pastikan ia tidak akan terlibat sejauh itu'

[0]

"hah... akhirnya selesai juga"

Keluh Issei ketika jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir. Sejak jam pertama Issei dihujani beragam pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya hingga pihak guru.

Pihak sekolah mengira jika issei hyoudo pindah karena disaat yang sama keluarga Hyoudo tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

'Apa-apaan hari ini?' ia kembali mengeluh

tak lama sebuah wajah baru datang ke kelas Issei Hyoudo. Dia adalah...

"Hey Issei Hyoudo-kun"

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang datang dari sebelah kanannya "Uh, siapa kau?"

"Ara? Kau sangat jujur sekali Issei Hyoudo" Gadis berambut merah itu melipat tangannya di dada

spontan mata Issei tertuju pada dua benda itu. 'Damn! Getaran yang sempurna'

Issei mulai menatap cukup intens hingga akhirnya

"Mesum"

"oi!" Issei langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membantah siapapun yang bergumam seperti itu

Gadis berkepala merah itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau memang sangat jujur ya Issei Hyoudo"

'Siapa sih dia?'

"Bisa ikut sebentar bersamaku Issei"

"Okay"

Isse dan gadis misterius itu berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju atap. 'Aku punya firasat buruk'

sesampainya diatap sekolah Rias sekarang menghadap ke Issei dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Issei Hyoudo, ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

Issei sedikit menaikkan alis mata

"...Sebenarnya kau adalah Devils yang berada dibawah kontrak ku"

Issei sebenarnya sudah tidak terkejut mengenai Devils dan beberapa hal lainnya namun yang ini sangat menggelikan untuk ia percaya. "Apa kau selesai? karena aku mau balik ke kelas"

"Ara? kau tidak mudah percaya ya"

Issei hanya mengangkat bahu lalu ia berbalik badan dan berniat pergi dari sana.

Hingga

'Perasaan ini..'

Issei melebarkan mata ketika melihat sepasang sayap hitam tersebut. Dengan bermodalkan insting yang dilatih selama 2 bulan Issei langsung bergerak cepat menuju lokasi wanita itu dengan niat membunuh

"Ara-ara?"

Wanita itu menghindar pukulan Issei yang terbilang cukup cepat. Namun berkat refleks yang bagus Issei menggunakan kakinya untuk menjegal gadis itu

"kyah"

Dia terjatuh bersamaan dengan Issei yang langsung duduk tepat diatasnya.

Wanita itu justru tersenyum nakal. "kau sangat suka bermain kasar ya?"

Namun issei membalas dengan memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Katakan padaku, apa kau yang menyuruh Yuuma untuk menghabisiku? Dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ara? Kau cukup memaksa ya Issei Hyoudo-kun~"

Issei membalas dengan memukul tepat disebelah wajah gadis itu yang langsung retak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

"Mengubahmu menjadi Devils"

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu"

"Mudah, apa kau mengingat siapa yang datang setelah kau terluka?"

Issei terdiam. 'Scarlet... jangan bilang'

"Tepat" Wanita itu tersenyum. "Namaku Rias Gremory, aku adalah Devils yang menyelamatkan nyawamu saat kau dibunuh"

issei tidak merespon dan hanya berdiri. "Baiklah Gremory-san, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja membawamu bersama denganku.~"

Rias mendekat kearah Issei dengan cara sensual namun Issei dengan cepat menyingkirkan genggaman Rias. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku masih tidak mempercayaimu"

Rias menganggukkan kepala lalu membuat ekspresi cemberut yang menggemaskan. "... humf, kau sangat kasar sekali pada wanita ya"

Issei masih melirik tajam. "Terakhir kali aku bersikap baik berujung nyawaku melayang. Aku tidak mau kedua kalinya terjadi padaku"

Rias hanya menghela nafas lalu menyerah untuk menggoda Issei. "Baik-baik... Jika kau mau tahu semuanya, ikuti aku Issei Hyoudo~"

"Kemana?"

"Ke ruang klub"

[0]


End file.
